Allura's First Halloween Party
by Blue Mako
Summary: Halloween KAEX Challenge... fun and fluff. mayhem and mischief. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Voltron.

Thankyou bknbu for lending one of your creative names you gave Cdr Keith. Thank you Leslie for betareading this little fanfic.

This my reply to Denise's KAEX challenge for Halloween. Denise, both Hunk and I would like to thank you for BBQ recipe! lol

FYI, i'm quite the scaredy-cat and not into reading or writing horror/supernatural scary stuff, and Halloween's not a big thing in Australia. So, as far as my knowledge of Halloween, it's mostly parties and dressing up. With that, here's a fun fluffy fanfic for the challenge, not to be taken seriously. cheers mate.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE. **

Briskly walking along the Castle of Lions' hallways, Allura purposely headed to one of the meeting rooms while constantly rearranging her new pale blue dress. _Why didn't he tell me he needed the list in the first place? _ She thought. She blew a wisp of hair that came suddenly out of place as she hurried back to her meeting with the Voltron Force commander and Yellow Lion pilot.

Turning around the corner, she abruptly stopped in her heels when she heard Keith's irate tone. Wondering whom he was speaking with, Allura approached the corner more cautiously. She held her breath and slowly peeked from around the corner, straining her ears.

"No Lance, this is not a good idea." Keith's voice was now two decibels higher.

"Awww, c'mon cap, it'll be fun, right Hunk?" came the voice from the video screen.

"Ah…Uh…" Hunk stuttered, preferring to stay in the neutral zone.

"Lance, I don't know how you pulled this off, but several pallets of just…booze…"

"Liquor." Lance interrupted.

"Whatever, and smuggled into Arusian Royal property is totally against regulation!" Keith boomed, slamming both hands on the table.

"Smuggled?" Lance raised a brow, shaking his head, "Such a dirty word, Commander Kogane. The pallets were gifts from the squadron's HQ, family and friends and were shipped directly from Galaxy Garrison airbase."

"But several pallets?" Keith raised both his brows.

"Eeh, they overdid their gesture." Lance waved his hand flippantly, "What I'm trying to say here Keith…live a little, it'll be Halloween on a hot Arusian summer night sky, there'll be barbeque grilling, " Lance winked at Hunk, "with lots of booze and babes!"

"And bourbon!" Hunk added, "Just as long you send the bourbon in advance so I can prep the marinade for the ribs and steaks."

"Allura won't like this." Keith folded his arms in consternation.

"She doesn't have to know."

Hearing all this, Allura drew a sharp breath._ What is Lance doing? What does he mean 'babes'? More women to… to… ogle Keith at the party?! _ She unconsciously clenched her fists, nearly crumpling the piece of paper she was holding.

"…Besides, there are a couple of brunettes who are eager to meet the distinguished commander of the Voltron Force in person!" Lance continued to tease Keith.

Allura growled, furrowing her brows. Her temper was rising considerably. _Lance I am sooo going to kill you when I see you! Stop endorsing Keith like some…some…pimp!_

"I'm not interested, Lance."

"Of course you're not. You prefer blondes." Lance gave a toothy grin.

"Errr…singular: blonde." Hunk chuckled, shooting a sideward glance at Keith.

"Of course," Lance corrected himself, "blonde with baby blue eyes. She's invited too, you know."

"Leave her out of this, Lance."

_Oh, Keith…_ Allura continued to eavesdrop; her eyes sparkled and glistened hearing Keith not interested with other women. She suddenly had the urge to jump out and hug her commander. Keith was not just her best friend… _he's so gallant, honourable and definitely won't stoop low at your level McClain! Keith is not like you, Lance! Leave Keith alone! Keith's so much, much… more…_ she closed her eyes, her thoughts reeling southward.

"Why? Can't she have fun too? Besides, a couple of swigs of rum, she'll unravel in front of your very eyes!" Lance gleamed.

"You know Allura can't hold her liquor!"

"Yeah, yeah. We all know that. Sheeeesh. You - Mister Uptight - need a few drinks yourself!" Lance pouted, then snapped his fingers in the air, "Oh, by the way, I got a case of Sapporo beer just for you. Call it my goodwill gesture."

Keith sighed, "What's in it for you?" Keith firmly believed that his friend has yet to learn the true meaning of goodwill.

"It's a Halloween party. Therefore, you must come in costume. The entire squadron will be attending in costume. We're having this as a pre-graduation party. We'll set up a marquee just outside the airbase hangar bay…" Lance rambled, then without warning, "Oops… okay I got to go you two, I got a few deliveries to receive…"

"Wait, Lance! This discussion isn't over…" Keith was still in mid-sentence when the screen went blank.

"You gotta hand it to him, boss," Hunk said, folding his arms, "Lance does know how to throw a good party."

Rubbing his forehead and his dark brown eyes shut, "Talking to Lance gives me a headache," Keith groaned. Turning swiftly, hoping to get out for a moment for some fresh air, he unexpectedly crashed with something soft with a blur of gold…

xoxoxoxoxo

Hearing the conversation was wrapping up, Allura let out a cleansing breath. She peeled herself off the corner wall, and in an assertive stand, hurriedly entered the meeting room, only to find hurtling on to someone's hard chest, toppling her down the floor…

Luckily, with Keith's lightning reflexes, she was caught in his strong arms, mere inches from hitting the steel titanium floor.

"Allura!" Her fresh floral scent invading his senses and her soft body moulding into his, Keith's heart pounded.

With their gazes locked, time suddenly stood still.

Keith gulped hard when his eyes flickered for a fraction of a moment. Her chest heaving, her creamy skin…_Damn, when did she have that much… cleavage? _

"Keith," she whispered, clinging to his arms. _So strong! And he smells so good!_ Allura unconsciously let out a dreamy sigh.

"You two are hilarious!" Hunk laughed, breaking the spell. "Here we are inside a ginormous castle and somehow you two manage to literally bump into each other," he said as Keith and Allura straightened up.

"Are you alright?" Keith's mask of commander mode slid back into place.

Blushing from head to toe, Allura thanked Keith, "Thank you for catching me," She averted her gaze, trying to distract herself while straightening her brand new blue dress. "I just wanted to give the list you requested." She handed him a piece of paper.

"Uhm, thank you…That was very quick of you to do this." Keith stammered, trying to avoid staring at the dazzling beauty before him.

"If there's anything else…"

"This is good. Thank you, Allura." Keith nodded, trying to read the note she just gave him.

Allura beamed at him, considering Keith rarely give compliments out in the open.

"You better tell her, chief." Hunk elbowed Keith. _Yes, Keith. Anything you want to tell me?_

"Oh, yes. Okay…" Keith took a cleansing breath, "Lance just called from the airbase."

"How is he?" Allura asked innocently.

"He's fine. The first batch of graduates from the Arusian Air Force will have a pre-graduation party next Friday."

"But, there's a catch," Hunk interrupted, "You have to come in a Halloween costume."

"Like a costume party?" Allura asked, trying to remember one of the Terran holidays.

"Something like that." Keith replied, "It's in the evening. You don't have to go if…"

"I would love to go," she said excitedly, her eyes sparkling, "It'll be so much fun! And this will be a wonderful opportunity to…" clasping her hands. Allura was about to blurt out '_to have you for myself Keith Kogane! And it would be an awesome opportunity to kick Lance's arse and beat him up to a pulp for pimping you out._' Surely, that was not something a person of royal birth would say aloud. She instead continued "…play dress up! I haven't played dress-ups in a party before. Thank you for inviting me. Is Pidge invited too?"

"Yes, if he likes to go." Keith rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmmm…I need to start a list too… of ingredients for the barbeque." Hunk scratching his chin, lost in thought.

"Well, I have to go." Allura smiled, "I will see you both later at lunch." She quickly turned and headed to the door, eager to look for Pidge. Hunk and Keith followed, leaving the meeting room as well. Keith's eyes trailing after Allura, spellbound by graceful movements.

_gods, she gorgeous! _ _Swaying those luscious hips…_

Straightening himself, Keith suppressed his sordid thoughts and marched back to his office where a ton of paperwork awaited him.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"So, you will help me?" Allura looked at Pidge with pleading baby blue eyes. Pidge was the younger brother she never had, and today, she was hoping he would be her partner-in-crime.

"And teach Lance a lesson?"

"But we only have a week to build it!" Allura was unsure if they had enough time to complete their pet project.

"Just leave it to me." Pidge said confidently.

"I'll provide you with the fabric you need."

Pidge nodded. Grabbing a pen and tablet, he began his preliminary design.

Allura Looked over at Pidge's shoulder. "Promise you won't let Keith or Hunk find out?"

"Hunk might, especially if I need some parts, but you shouldn't worry about Hunk, he can keep a secret. If you can keep Keith away from my end of the workshop, we'll be alright."

"Thank you, Pidge! So, does this mean you'll be going to the party?"

Pidge merely shrugged, "We'll see."

xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Stepping out of the bathroom and still in his black boxer-briefs, Keith began the inconceivable task of digging his way to the back of the walk-in closet, rummaging through the deep clothes rack.

"Ah, found you!" Relieved to find his costume for tonight's Halloween party, he unzipped the garment bag and padded towards the bed. He laid down several pieces of clothing that made up his formal Japanese kimono.

Keith earlier retrieved his two heirloom _katanas_ from its ebony case. Checking each blade's condition, he unsheathed each sword from its polished wooden scabbard. He was very impressed that both blades were still incredibly sharp and battle-ready as it glistened in the room's afternoon sun.

Carefully placing each katana back in its sheath, Keith turned his attention to his formal kimono. The outer jacket made from lustrous black silk and sparsely emblazoned with his family's ancient chrysanthemum crest was picture perfect. His grandfather once told him that his lineage came from an ancient honourable samurai family that protected several generations of emperors from long forgotten past. Since Allura was going to tonight's party, Keith consciously chose a costume that would include protecting her.

He began wearing the first inner undershirt kimono when his comm beeped.

"Kogane."

"Keith…uhm…you might just need to go ahead," chimed a sweet soothing voice from his comm, "I won't be ready on time."

"I can wait for you Allura."

There was a considerable pause on the comm.

"I'll go with Pidge," Allura insisted. "We'll take green and blue lions so we will there fast."

"Are you sure?" Keith could not help feeling slightly disappointed that they won't be going together to the Halloween party. _I won't get to see your costume ahead of time._

Sensing Keith's change of tone, Allura replied, "I'll be fine Keith, please don't worry."

"If you say so, Allura. I'll see you later at the airbase hangar."

"See you later." Her voice was music to Keith's ears.

xoxoxoxoxo

It was a picturesque sunset, seen from the Arusian plains. Arus' first airbase, located several hundred miles west of the Castle of Lions, was the perfect location for long runways for Arus' first Air Force.

The delectable smoky scent of grilled steaks and ribs wafted through the wind-free afternoon sky. Hunk continued to baste the steaks with his special secret marinade, when…

Lance pounced on him from behind, "I vill suck your vlood!" Lance bared his prosthetic fangs and theatrically swished his long black cape.

"Save your scaring for your ladies." Hunk did not even flinch as he rolled his eyes.

"Aww you're no fun." Lance pouted, "So, who are you dressed as?"

"Can't you see my club?" Hunk swung it hard towards Lance, making the red lion pilot back up a few steps.

"Oh, Fred Flintstone is it? By the way, just to warn you, the red head over there is my girl." Lance bobbed his head towards the group of women hanging around mixing drinks on nearby makeshift bar counter.

"If in case you haven't noticed, I have my own little sweetheart back in the castle."

"Why didn't you bring her along?" Lance grabbed a pair of tongs, helping Hunk lay a new batch of steaks and ribs for grilling.

"She's on duty. Her day off's tomorrow."

"Lemme guess, it's Sue from Medtech."

"Nope."

"Ellen from Housekeeping?"

"Nope."

"I give up."

"It's Shan-Lyn the castle's head chef." Hunk beamed proudly.

"Nice one Hunk! Head chef Shan-Lyn is just …" Lance froze mid-sentence when a swish of sword blades pinned on his neck.

"You. Are. Dead. Meat." punctuating each word, Keith held his twin _katanas_ steady on each side of Lance's neck.

Rendering him immobile, Lance gulped hard, "Ahhh, Keith…buddy…wassup?"

"I couldn't resist Lance. You let your guard down." Keith grinned as he sheathed both _katanas_ back into their _sayas._

"And you didn't warn me after I gave you most of my bourbon?" Lance shot an accusing tone at Hunk. Lance let out an exaggerated sigh. "So, where's Allura?" He rubbed his neck, gathering his composure that was scattered across the hangar floor.

"She said she and Pidge will be right over."

"Pipsqueak's going? Oooh, this'll gonna be good," Immediately back in his usual mischievous self, Lance rubbed his palms together, deviously plotting another prank for their youngest team member.

"Lance, don't you dare pick on my 'lil buddy. You know how he hates it when you do that," Hunk warned, moving more steaks into a serving dish.

"Hey, it's me."

"Lance…" Keith shot a warning tone.

Lance draped an arm across Keith's shoulders, "Look cap, lemme give you a tour of our illustrious airbase and be our first guest to meet our first batch of graduates."

"I think I'd rather wait for Allura so you don't need to repeat the tour for her." Keith calmly pushed Lance's arm off his shoulder.

"I don't mind giving Allura a one-on-one tour." Lance offered with a naughty toothy grin.

"Zip it, can it, McClaine." Keith growled.

"Gawds, can't I even tease you, Mister Uptight?" Lance rolled his eyes, "You sir, need to get laid tonight!" He grabbed an ice-cold can of beer from nearby portable ice chest and threw it to Keith.

"Shut up asshole." Prying the can open, Keith gulped down the cold brew.

"Oh yeah, you and blondie! I bet, you haven't even seen her Halloween costume yet, have you?"

Keith shot a threatening glance as he took another big gulp of beer.

"Ooh I thought so! She kept it a secret even from you. This'll gonna be fun!" Lance whooped.

Hoping to distract Lance from teasing Keith too much, Hunk brought out several discs, "Hey I bought some upbeat music playlists…"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Can you see them?"

Magnifying Green Lion's night-vision, Pidge replied to Allura over his comm, "Yup. Looks like the party's full swing now. I see lots of dancing, drinking, and talking. Party stuff, nothing unusual."

"You don't like parties, do you?" Allura asked as she sat in Blue Lion's cockpit.

"Not the ones that Lance organises." Pidge activated Green Lion's stealth mode, hiding in the darkness several metres in front the airbase's hangar.

"Where's Keith? Zoom in and send me visuals." Blue Lion - also on stealth mode - was hiding behind the hangar.

"Checking out Keith if he's flirting with anyone?" Pidge zoomed in on Keith's position and promptly sent the video feed to the Blue Lion pilot.

"Keith doesn't flirt." Allura said matter-of-factly. Her eyes glued on Blue's screen, looking at the image of her handsome Voltron Force commander.

"True, but the girls can sure flirt with him."

"Ooh, look at him! Keith's sooo adorable!" Allura swooned at Green Lion's visual feed of the Black Lion pilot, "He's not even noticing any of those girly groupies." _Oooh, I just want to tear their eyes off their sockets and beat the crap out of them Grrrrr_

"Jealous?"

"Nah, I'm good." Allura clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on Blue Lion's controls.

"Liar." Pidge chuckled, "So, let's get this show on the road?"

"Yes, let's." Allura grinned, "Let's give them a Halloween party to remember."

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer that I don't own anything Voltron

Thank you betareader Leslie!

Sending part two / concluding chapter. Thank you for quick reviews! *checks my backlog of reviews* *eep*

Drowningblonde - glad you like it! sorry if i couldn't think of horror stuff to write. Real life aussie animals (most venomous fauna) located in oz anyway, that's enough to scare tourists!

bknbu - thank you again for lending your creative names you've conjured of commander grumpypants.

MamaBirdCat - it's still me, just different. more fun and quicker to upload, though lots of little errors that i constantly find and i need to re-edit / re-upload.

Limetwist- for a newbie on twitter, your tweets rock! And there's a little something for you in this ficlet

Feli3 - Thank you for reviewing this lil fic! Lovely that you're still here on FFN reviewing the KA Voltron fanfics! Really appreciate it!

And having a warm spring and long weekend here in melbourne...

here goes nothing...

* * *

**PART TWO.**

The sun had already set. Most of Lance's alcoholic concoctions and Hunk's scrumptious barbeque consumed; partygoers were either dancing in the makeshift dance floor or lazily sprawled on portable lounge chairs in front of the hangar.

"I wonder what time Allura and Pidge will arrive." Hunk set a plate of remaining steaks and ribs aside for his two friends.

"Soon, I hope." Keith said, helping the Yellow Lion pilot clean up the grilling station.

"Look over there, boss." Hunk bobbed his head towards the set of lounge chairs, "For someone who could hold his liquor, Lance looks very drunk."

Lance, with a bottle in hand, sat among the drunken pilots. "Ahhh, this is the life," he drawled, "A cold beer in hand, quiet hot night, not a breeze in sight."

"Not a breeze, huh?" Finn, one of the pilots, smirked.

"Yeah, the moment you mentioned wind, it starts picking up." Angus remarked to his fellow pilot.

"Didn't I just say there wasn't a breeze…?" Next thing Lance realized, strong blasts of wind toppled him off his lounge chair and the marquee blown away. The rest of the pilots could barely even stand.

"What the hell is happening?" Another pilot shouted through hurricane-force winds.

Suddenly, without any warning, the unusually cyclonic winds simply died down.

"What was that all about?" Stumbling, Lance and several other pilots picked themselves up off the hangar bay floor.

"Uhh, Commander Lance," Charley tapped Lance on the shoulder, "I think I drank too much tonight, sir…"

"You don't say, Airman." Lance rolled his eyes.

"…cos, I think I'm hallucinating," Charley continued, pointing through the darkened hangar's ceiling.

"Yeah," Angus swaggered besides his fellow pilot, "Definitely hallucinating, cos _that_ is _the_ biggest bat I have ever seen in my entire life."

"You three airmen are definitely dreaming and hallucinating. There are no bats in Arus." Lance chuckled, clapping Finn's back.

"Then that's a banshee then." Finn nodded, staring at the darkness. Lance looked up at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes, trying to see what the pilots were looking at.

"There! Look!" Finn shouted, falling on his backside and crawling backwards.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Whooooooo dares…" began the bellowing voice from the dimly-lit ceiling, "Who dares disturb our night of peaceful slumber?"

Everyone froze in their tracks; even those who were dancing, the music suddenly stopped, and all stared towards the direction of the bellowing moan.

Whatever was floating on hangar ceiling, let out a high-pitched screeching wail, "The gods have been disturbed. Someone must pay for this outrage!"

The dark hooded figure swooped above everyone's heads, sending the drunken pilots crashing into the hangar floor.

"Tribute…" The dark figure demanded, "We demand a tribute for this insolence! Name your sacrifice or everyone shall perishhhhhh!"

The cowardly pilots pointed at their commander.

"Me? Tribute?" Lance stared in horror, then turning to the pilots, "Traitors…" he hissed. "Wait a minute! Is this some sort of a trick?" Lance raised his brow, his hands on his hips.

"Sacrifice!" The hooded apparition sent out an ear-splitting screech.

Covering his ears with his hands, Lance knelt in pain. "Okay…Okay it was me who organised the party."

"You shall pay for this insolence, mortal!" Lowering itself half-way down the ceiling, the black figure with bat-like wings let out a fierce crackling sound and whips of energy bolts spurted out of its hands.

"Bow!" The cloaked figure shrieked, emitting a large lightning bolt and hitting the floor mere inches away from Lance.

Lance yelped when sparks of lightning and bits of concrete hit him, sending him cowering down to the ground.

_Oh gods, this is no joke! My nine lives are really up!_ Lance was literally shaking.

With his hands on his head, Lance began mumbling, "Spirit of King Alfor, please save me… spirit of King Alfor, please save me…"

"You reek of abhorrent alcohol, mortal! Your foul stench and infernal noise infest our skies. No one can save you now! Your obliteration shall appease the gods!" The hooded bat-figure let out a maniacal laugh and raised its arms. With its energy-clad hands crackling and illuminating the dimly lit hangar, the enraged bat-like attacker was poised to strike when…

"No."

Hearing a deep calm voice from the side, everyone turned their heads in astonishment. Keith stepped in front of Lance, blocking his friend from harm's way.

"Leave him alone." Keith horizontally raised his sheathed _katanas, _"Take me instead." He lowered himself, slowly placing his Japanese swords to the ground in front of him.

Hovering between the hangar ceiling and the floor, the winged-figure silently stopped its bolts of energy from its hands.

Slowly standing up, Keith stared at the now-still and utterly silent bat-creature.

Hearing nothing but hushed voices, Lance looked up to see Keith standing between him and his attacker. Sweating profusely, Lance leaned on his heels. _Is it a standoff? The creature doesn't know what to do?_

"A wise decision," the dark creature spoke, sounding less agitated and angry, "The gods are pleased."

From its body, the creature began to emit white smoke and bright light.

Lance stood abruptly, walked backwards, away from Keith. He rubbed his eyes, staring what seemed to be some sort of …

_Transformation?_

With a dramatic flair, the figure's black cloak began to billow down, floating slowly to the ground. Its bat-like dark wings shook and unfurled to a much wider expanse of white feathery wings. Flapping and slowing descending, pushing all the white smoke away, an iridescent angel landed gracefully and gently on its feet. With its golden hair waving, it sauntered closer to Keith. "You are a much better tribute and a finer specimen too." The angel purred with half-lidded eyes.

Lance gasped. It took several seconds for his boozed-infused brain to reboot.

"Allura!"

"Highness!"

"Majesty!"

There was an audible gasp from everyone in the hangar.

Keith stood wordlessly, unmoving. His dark brown eyes locked with Allura's baby blues.

Standing in front of Keith, Allura stepped closer. She seductively ran her hands from his chest. She felt Keith's hard ridges of muscles tighten under her touch.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hi." Keith gulped hard. He did not realise he was holding his breath all that time.

Allura bit her lower lip and looked behind Keith, "Oh hello, Lance."

"What the hell, Allura! You could've killed me!" Lance angrily shoved both his hands on his brown hair.

"Did we get him?" Pidge chimed from Allura's com that was set on speaker-mode.

"We sure did, Pidge!" Allura laughed, "And we got everything on video."

"Trick or treat, Lance!" Pidge whooped.

"Wait! What?" Lance's jaw dropped and stared in disbelief.

Keith bobbed his head to the side, "Gotcha Lance!" He grinned.

"You're in this too?" Lance still could not believe what just happened.

Allura looked back at Keith, arching her brow.

Keith's mouth twitched in suppressed amusement, "Hunk warned me if something's going to happen, I should just play along."

"Well, you better play along then." Allura smiled mischievously and pressed her body against his. She began moving her wings, slowly wrapping it around them, "I think I want to enjoy my tribute now." Hidden from the prying and staring eyes of flabbergasted onlookers, she threw her arms around his neck just as her wings intimately and tightly cocooned them inside.

"How did you…?" Keith asked, his hands gripping Allura's waist.

"Animatronics, bio-electric movements, it was all Pidge's invention."

"So, am I proper tribute then?" His gaze darkened, pulling her closer.

"More than worthy." Allura licked his lips.

Intimately entwined, their masks of self-preservation slid away.

"I missed you," Keith lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly.

Allura ran her hands into his unruly black hair and kissed him back. She loved how the way his hair hung around his shoulders. Allura thought only Keith could pull off messy unruly hair as sexy-as-sin, hot-as-hell hair.

Letting out a throaty growl, Keith deepened the kiss.

Without any warning, Allura's comm went off.

"Where's your comm?" Keith asked while Allura continued to ignore the beeping noise.

"Somewhere inside my dress…" Allura nipped and sucked his jaw down to his neck.

"You call that a dress?" Keith glanced down. The slit of her silk ivory gown was far too high, giving him access to her well-toned thighs; her neckline too deliciously low, showing ample glimpse of cleavage.

Then, it was Keith's comm to go off. He immediately grabbed his comm from his waist.

Allura groaned, burying her face on his shoulder.

"I got this, Allura." Keith answered his comm, "Kogane."

"Ahh…Your Majesties!" came the exaggerated sigh of relief of Nanny's voice.

"Is everything okay, Nanny?" Keith agsked.

"What's wrong, Nanny?" Allura chimed in.

"The princess is still unsettled and I can't seem to quiet her down…" Nanny's panicked voice came out of the comm's speaker.

Allura pulled Keith's wrist and spoke to his comm, "Nanny, there's a fresh batch of expressed breastmilk inside the milk fridge."

"Oh my goodness! How could I forget? Thank you so much for reminding me!" Nanny said in an embarrassed tone, "We'll be alright then."

"You sure you two will be okay?" Keith asked, "Allura and I can go back to the castle now if you…"

"Don't worry and don't hurry back, Your Majesty. Princess Amy will settle down after her milk. It's your first night out since you had your baby, enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you Nanny, we'll be home before midnight." Allura said, then hitting the off switch.

"We will?" Keith arched an eyebrow.

Allura pulled her necklace in front of Keith. "See this key? This is the key to the summer house."

"Looks like you got this all planned out." Keith pulled her to a tight embrace. "I love how my wife thinks. So, your lion ship or mine?"

"Yours is faster." Allura's hands playing on Keith's hair.

"I'll tell Hunk to return Blue Lion back to her den."

"Looks like we have another party to go to." She purred.

"A private one."

"Definitely a private party …just for two."

FIN / END.

* * *

*evil giggles*

Did you like the surprise / gotcha moment again? Wheeeeee *mischief hat on*

Now that i've completed this KAEX challenge, can now focus on next fanfic "Kogane: Prophecy & Legacy INTERLUDE" yup. KA hot stuff. all here in this account.

laters!


End file.
